


Time’s thigh high boot’s

by Calico_Chatty



Series: Preposterous Aspects One shots and shenanigans [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Karkat Swearing, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Chatty/pseuds/Calico_Chatty
Summary: Time wears thigh high boots for no specific reason. And blood hates it.
Relationships: Jake English/Karkat Vantas
Series: Preposterous Aspects One shots and shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844692
Kudos: 8





	Time’s thigh high boot’s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470704) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros). 



> [this is supposed to be a meta fic where it’s written within the universe of To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous! by 09Pyros_09Hydros. Can be read without the fic, but I highly recommend reading that one first]

It was a usual day in the base. Answering asks, looking at memes, discussing the trials. The usual. That didn’t mean that every day was the same, not at all. And time was gonna make sure of it.

“Time. What the hell are you wearing”

“Why my thigh high boots of course” he said smugly.

And time was, infact, wearing a black pair of heeled thigh high boots. Much to bloods disgust, of course.

“Don’t even fucking talk to me time” blood said scornfully 

“What? You intimidated by my sheer Smexy prowress?”

“If you mean I want to bleach my fucking eyeballs, tear them out, offer them to the horror terrors, have them vomit it out of sheer disdain for the image I am currently seeing, then yes. I am fucking intimidated.”

“Right, what’s all this then” hope interrupted 

“I am intimidating blood with my seduction methods” 

“You can’t seduce shit”

“It worked on breath” time countered

“It absolutely did the fuck not” blood argued

“Do you still want your coffee or...?” Hope questioned.

“Hell yes. I need that shit to deal with time’s Bullcrap” declared blood.

“No substance can overcome the sheer charisma that is moi” sassed time.

“Why are you wearing them though?” Hope inquired.

“no real reason to be honest. I just wanted to flaunt” time admitted 

“Right then! Makes sense.” 

“Yeah. For _Time_ ” Blood grumbled.

“We still up for movie night?” Reminded hope.

“Of fucking course. Nothing can stop me from watching princess bride. Not even time’s atrocious first degree murder of the eyeballs” reasoned Blood. 

“See you then!” Cheered hope.

“See you fucking then I guess.” Grumbled blood.

Not everyday was the same. Time made sure of that.


End file.
